Love A Business Arrangement
by La Morraine
Summary: Repost from ETC - summary will follow soon. HP/LM DM/BW
1. Chapter 1

**Important Note: **Dear readers, I decided to post this story, even though I haven't done anything on it for the past couple of years. I don't think I'll be able to finish it at the moment, but if it comforts you, I haven't forgotten this piece.

This story originally belonged to the ETC archive which sadly has been deleted. My nick name there was Desdemona, in case anyone is wondering whether I am she or not. Recently cases of plagiarism have come up so I thank everybody who keeps their eyes open. In this case, however, it is indeed my story and I decided to pimp it up just a bit and post it again for your enjoyment.

Many greetings to all the people out there who have read and reviewed this story on ETC before. You guys were wonderful!

Oh, and last but not least: The story still isn't betaed, ahem *blushes*

X – xx – x

**Title**: Love – A Business Arrangement

**Author**: Desdemona Sakura / La Morraine

**Disclaimer**: Nothing's mine, all hers. -points at J.K.R.-

**Warnings**: conspiracy; melting cold hearts; politics; intimate relationships between men

This story is a result of the BELOVED ENEMIES ANNIVERSARY CHALLENGE. I will put all nine challenges in the story. There are the first lines, the words and the summaries:

1) "And what, precisely, am I supposed to do with THAT?"

2) "I know what you're thinking."

3) "Don't you just love it when a plan comes together?"

x – xx - x

1) haven, shackle, fiasco

2) illustrious, gauche, torpor

3) attrition, gleam, lugubrious

x – xx - x

1) Harry isn't _ until _; Lucius demands _; but without _; they will _.

2) On the night before _; Harry decides it is time to _. Lucius is happy to _.

3) Harry had never thought he _; until Lucius _. But when Lucius _; Harry has no choice but _.

**Summary**:

Harry is not **happy** until **his seventh year at Hogwarts – Voldemort is dead and he finally is free**. Lucius demands **support from Dumbledore in his election for the post of Minister of Magic for his help against Voldemort**, but without **the Golden Boy's approval they will fail**.

On the night before **the final election campaign** Harry decides it is time to **take matters in his own hands**. Lucius is happy to **play along**.

Harry had never thought he **would ever really like Lucius Malfoy**, until Lucius **reveals parts of himself**. But when Lucius **wants to make things serious**, Harry has no choice but **to think their past and games over and make an honest decision**.

**A.N.**: There's not much plot involved although it may sound like it, but it's the most grateful topic for all challenges mentioned above, so I try to make it interesting for you. Of course the slash won't suffer.

**Notice**: The one or other part might remind you of Jendra's gorgeous fic "Jade Green Eyes" and the sequel, but if it's convincing anyone … I had these thoughts myself, but well, someone just _had_ to be faster than me … I did not intend to steal from her, hopefully you'll believe me. This is just an anniversary fic and I don't want to offend anyone.

And now, _finally_, on to the story! *g*

x - xx - x

**Love - A Business Arrangement**

**Part I**

"I know what you're thinking," snarled Lucius Malfoy, who was currently sitting in Albus Dumbledore's office.

"My dear boy," Dumbledore chuckled, "there's no need to be so fidgety. One would think that after the demise of Lord Voldemort things would be easier."

"Not for me, apparently. The election is taking place soon, and I plan to kick Fudge out of his office. This waste of magic should have been sacked long ago." Lucius sniffed and put a strand of long, white blond hair behind his shoulder. "You know very well that I am the best choice."

"Maybe," said Dumbledore airily. "Of course we have an agreement if you still want my support."

"I wouldn't have thought less of you," sneered the blond Malfoy patriarch. His teeth clenched. "And I can foresee what it is. As I said, I _know_ what you're thinking."

Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth and happily started to munch on it. "I won't play games with you any longer, dear boy," he said genially. "My request is in favour of this school and of course young Harry Potter."

Lucius groaned quietly and could only stop himself from slamming his head on the desk in front of him because of his deep ingrained Malfoy mannerism that simply forbade such open displays of frustration.

"You want to keep Hogwarts open for Halfbloods and Muggleborns," he hissed. "And I think your free rein in the choice of teachers, am I right?"

"Very good, Lucius. These things have indeed crossed my mind," said Dumbledore with that infamous twinkle of his in his light blue eyes.

"And what has Mr. Potter to do with it, if I may ask?" growled Lucius, his temper finally getting short with Dumbledore.

"Well, you _will_ need his support as well," said Dumbledore, shrugging carelessly. "He defeated Voldemort, after all. The Wizard Community will listen to him, and you will get a great boost if he speaks for you."

"What are you thinking? Are you even thinking at all?" said Lucius with his jaw clenched. "The boy hates me. If you aren't able to support me, the election will be a fiasco, anyway."

"I wouldn't say that," said Dumbledore soothingly. "Harry is like a great-grandson to me, and he will listen to what I have to say. If you have my support you will get his most likely, too. But I must warn you: my word is no guarantee. You will have to build his trust in you as well, preferably on your own."

"In other words: I will have to gain his trust in order to get a few words spoken to the people?" Lucius narrowed his eyes dangerously. "That is totally inappropriate. I won't whore myself just for that. The boy can't stand me, and I don't see how this should ever change. And since he is not stupid he will know why I am trying to speak to him."

"He knows that you have been a spy. That's a start." Dumbledore sat back and smiled benignly. "I'm just saying that you should have a go. I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind too much."

Lucius' lips were pressed in a thin line, and his steely grey eyes were blazing with anger. "Draco is of no concern here," he pressed out.

Oh, how he wished this was true! The thought of his son being with Harry Potter of all people was sickening. And that was it at best. When he had heard about it at first he ha been _so_ close to having an apoplexy. _So close!_ Cursing under his breath, he thought about disinheriting his sole heir and slaughtering Dumbledore in cold blood. But where would be the sense in abandoning Voldemort, then? He had done it for Draco, because _his_ _son_ had decided to switch sides six months before the last battle. And he had gone with him, in order to protect his precious flesh and blood. After Narcissa's not so unfortunate demise at the same time it had seemed to be a good idea, but now …

Now he had to crawl at the feet of some boy to gain power again. If he couldn't get it the radical way he would try it within the laws of the wizarding world. In former times Voldemort had had a similar agenda, but as his hate grew stronger and stronger, all sense of political tactics was forgotten. But begging Harry Potter for help? No way! And by the way, what was the _boy_ getting out of it? Didn't Dumbledore mention the benefits of the school and Harry Potter?

Oh well. There was no use crying over spilled milk, was there?

"Oh, but I think he is," Dumbledore beamed. "His arrangement with Harry comes to an end these days, you know?"

"What arrangement?" Lucius asked suspiciously.

"A business arrangement, of course," explained the headmaster as if speaking to a child. "Young Draco is not one to do something for nothing, now is he?"

"What was it?" demanded Lucius. "And why don't I know about it?"

"It is rather personal," said Dumbledore apologetically. "Maybe you should ask Harry or Draco yourself in a few days."

"I want to know _now_, Dumbledore," hissed Lucius angrily. "What did my son do? Why has he been so keen to switch sides all of a sudden?"

"Well, let's say Harry made an offer he couldn't resist." Dumbledore chuckled. "And I can't blame him, really."

"Dumbledore–"

"No need to be threatening, Lucius," said Dumbledore, stifling a laugh. "If you insist I will of course tell you. Harry offered Draco the place of a best friend during the war."

"Which means … ?"

"Draco is the most important company for Harry in all matters of life. Talks, homework … the like." The blue eyes twinkled even more if that was possible.

"I'm not sure I understand. What about his little friends? Granger and Weasley?"

"He was not forbidden contact," explained Dumbledore. "But if Harry needed someone to confide in, he went to Draco instead of Hermione or Ron. If he needed something, he went to Draco. If there was a problem, Draco was the one to help him out of it."

"Why would Draco be interested in that … burden?" Lucius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How many people would consider the friendship of the Golden Boy as a burden?" Dumbledore asked right back. "And if I remember correctly young Mr Malfoy wanted Harry's friendship from the very first day."

Understanding dawned, and Lucius coughed a few times. Choking and thumping his chest he tried to get rid of the suddenly appearing, unappealing image. His son, wishing to be _friends_ with Harry bloody Potter? Had he not gotten over these whimsical thoughts?

And then he remembered all the complaints of Draco about the small, scrawny boy with the ridiculous, thick glasses. How Harry Potter had rejected his friendship, how Harry Potter had been favoured by the professors except Snape, how Harry Potter this, Harry Potter that, Harry Potter _blah_. It all made sense now.

"I'm not feeling very well," he croaked.

"There, there, Harry and Draco managed to become real friends during the course of the arrangement. Even though Harry had to come to Draco with his little, er, _bodily_ problems. I think Draco was not unhappy at all to take care of that, too."

"I thought they were together, like, you know, together, a couple." Not that them being friends wasn't disturbing enough, Lucius thought, being quite appalled at his son's behaviour. As stated before, he had been _so close_ to having an apoplexy when one of Draco's friends first told him the shocking news.

"Not at all," Dumbledore smiled. "Friends with benefits, I would say. Neither of them seemed to be too unhappy about that. And as I said, they will most likely remain close friends after the arrangement comes to an end. After all Harry wouldn't give something he doesn't want to give."

Lucius closed his eyes briefly and rubbed his aching temples. His son had betrayed his family for a few months of Harry Potter's friendship. He couldn't believe it. Not right now. Maybe he should ask his son what he saw in Harry Potter's company, why it had been so important.

Dumbledore poured them a new cup of tea and smiled happily. "Now drink your tea, dear boy. Let's talk about our own little arrangement. Unlike some other members of the Wizengamot I'm very sure about you becoming Minister of Magic. You will do great, my boy. And I will do everything to support you, if you agree to the following conditions …"

x - xx - x

At the same time Harry and Draco lay together on Harry's big Head Boy bed and played a bit. Draco took charge, as almost always. Slowly he buttoned Harry's shirt down, stroking the nipples underneath.

"What are you thinking right now?" he teased, noticing Harry's faraway look.

"That we won't do that anymore in a week."

"Not? I thought I was good?" the blonde asked, pouting. He bent his head and began licking those delicious nipples in front of him and sucked hard. He laughed at the rough moan that emerged Harry's mouth.

"I really like you, you stupid git," moaned Harry, slightly writhing under the touches.

"Why, thank you, Potter." Draco freed his prey from the shirt and let his fingers dance over the muscles. "I knew we should have been friends since the beginning."

"I hate it when you're right," sighed Harry. "And now kiss me, Malfoy."

Draco was happy to comply. He ravished Harry's mouth, in the meanwhile massaging the nipples and putting a knee between Harry's already spread thighs.

"Oooh," sighed Harry blissfully. The sensation, caused through the rubbing of his chest and groin, made him delirious. He grabbed Draco's shoulders and pressed himself against the blond boy.

"Who would have thought that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort-More-Times-Than-Anyone-Can-Count, is at least bi and rubbing against a Malfoy, no less?" Draco chuckled, tickling Harry's earlobe with his tongue. "And who would have thought that the same Harry Potter is saving his innocence for somebody else?"

"No offence," hissed the jet black haired boy as Draco's hand trailed down his stomach and stroked over his very obvious arousal. "But you're my … ooooh … brother. Brothers don't do each other."

"We could be brothers with benefits," Draco insisted, punctuating his opinion with strong strokes.

"No, we couldn't," gasped Harry, arching his back. The tongue flicking his navel was almost too much. He moaned and writhed under Draco's skilled hands, feeling deliciously helpless when Draco pushed his legs apart and stroked the undersides with feather light touches.

Draco spelled the trousers off, not keen on struggling with them right now. Harry's trembling was a powerful indicator for the lust he felt, and Draco had to fight his own inner demons, otherwise he would have pounced long ago.

"We are now," he breathed over the head of Harry's cock. "I'm doing you now, you will do me later."

"We still have a week," Harry reminded him weakly, spreading his legs even wider apart when the first few licks on his shaft made him shudder. "Now you're a friend."

"Hold on to the headboard," Draco ordered huskily. He licked his lips when he saw Harry comply swiftly. "And I want to hear you."

Harry whimpered, holding tightly onto the dark wood. Draco grabbed his thighs, holding them apart. He licked over the hard flesh, kissed the sensitive balls, even teased Harry's still virgin entrance. But the wonderful moans of his friend made him swoop over the hard length soon. He wanted to hear Voldemort's defeater scream, yell, cry his name. Harry was a bottom par excellence - he wanted to be claimed, tortured with pleasure or the denial of it, and ravished. It was quite good that Draco liked to dominate the boy who had refused his friendship for six years. Although they were friends now he had the urge to take him, to make him _his_, and which way was better than this?

Harry became always very vocal if Draco sucked him in earnest. He begged and whimpered, shuddered, moaned, screamed, demanded and cursed. And Draco always enjoyed himself immensely. It was him who did that, after all.

"Drake, please … oh, oh, _ooh_, yes, like that …," Harry pleaded. Sweat was covering his form, and the knuckles of his hands were white from gripping the headboard so hard.

The blonde hummed contentedly around Harry's erection, devouring the precome of his friend. He slid up and down with his tongue, teasing the shaft with his teeth and lips, only to swallow him whole and suck him hard, again. He could do that forever, and Harry knew it.

Harry let out a shout of joy as Draco's hands grasped his hips to hold him down. He almost sobbed as the pace sped up and the heat began to build in his lower body.

Sucking hard, forcing the hips down onto the mattress, Draco made Harry come deep down into his throat. It was a pity to not see him while fucking him into the blankets. Harry refused to have his first time with him, Merlin knew why, and forcing or seducing him was equally bad as messing with Harry Potter on a battle-field, and that was not the wisest thing to do. Voldemort had to learn that the hard way after all, and Draco had no wish to follow him.

Not to mention the fact that Harry would hate him, _really_ hate him, if he succeeded somehow.

Laughing at the 'Fuck, yesss!' of his friend, Draco swallowed the slightly salty result of his doing. Then he rolled on his back and licked his lips.

"You're a pig, Malfoy," carped Harry, insulted. "Where's my kiss?" He wiped the sweat from his face and tried to move his overly relaxed muscles.

"Ooops, sorry, forgot that," the blonde grinned. He claimed Harry's lips in a long, searing kiss, stroking the body next to his own softly. "Didn't mean to be rude."

"Yeah …" Harry smiled and turned to embrace Draco. "Thanks. It was awesome, as always."

"I still don't understand why we can't be brothers with benefits," pouted the blonde.

"A brother is family," explained Harry somewhat uncertainly. "And I refuse to make out with family. But we still have this arrangement, and I refuse, to break a promise I made."

Draco sighed and enjoyed the caresses of Harry's fingers on his chest and abdomen. "Damn the Gryffindor pride. You aren't making things easier."

"Merlin forbid," Harry chuckled. "Draco, I know now that you are a wonderful friend, and I love you, really. But I'm not in love with you. I can't do this longer than we have a deal."

"Why can't we forget the family-thing and continue being friends with benefits?" the blonde wanted to know.

Harry looked deeply hurt. He stopped caressing Draco's chest and bit his lip. "I never had a brother," he said softly. "Ron is family to me, too, but I thought we could be that as well, it would be very special to me." He looked Draco directly in the light grey eyes. "There's nothing worth more to me than family. I never had a real lover, and I doubt that someone will be closer to me than my family. It is the best I have to offer."

"Sorry," whispered Draco. "I didn't know what it means to you." He scooped Harry into his arms and kissed the top of his head. "Of course I'm honoured to be your brother. With all advantages and disadvantages." He grinned evilly. "Pranks included."

"Oh no, may he never side up with Fred and George Weasley," Harry scoffed. "I'll never be myself again. Just thinking about their hair colouring sweets …" He shuddered delicately.

"Well, that thought is worth something," replied Draco thoughtfully. "They're making tons of money with their joke shop. What if I joined them as silent partner? I have lots of money myself and could support their testing and inventing."

"Your father would get a heart attack, wouldn't he?" Harry chuckled evilly.

"Yeah, but he also told me to follow the money. Every opportunity to increase the amounts of the Malfoy fortune is honourable. There would be Gringotts, but I don't like goblins very much. Too strict and dry. Madam Malkin's robe shop would be another possibility, but it's too girly for my taste. I don't like to think creatively all day that way. Well, Olliviander is too old and likes to work alone. Curse Breaker is a good job but too stressful. Wasn't it Bill Weasley who worked in Egypt?"

"Yeah. He's pretty cool."

"I know. But the shop of the twins is fun and a burner, even after two years. They're so incredibly creative, and I believe your dear godfather works for them, too?"

Harry laughed, managing to choke out that Remus indeed was the major prankster in the creative part of the Weasley empire. At least half of the new jokes were from him and his late godfather Sirius; their past as Marauders, Hogwarts' greatest pranksters, almost instantly secured him work in the Weasley production halls.

Remus was alone now after Sirius had died, but he sold everything Sirius ever thought of to the twins, in order to keep the memory of Sirius alive. These tricks were labelled with a special Sirius Black prank sign, the most emotional thing Harry had ever seen the twins do. He also believed they had a poster of him in their working halls, but he wasn't sure.

Plus, the thoughts of them all being transformed into snails with ridiculous large eyes and a kiss lipped mouth was too much for him to stay calm.

Draco seemed to remember that certain incident as well and started to chuckle, too. They lay there for another hour, talking and joking around. Then Draco tried to tickle Harry into oblivion. But instead of an easy victory he suddenly was lying flat on his back with his hands tied on the bedposts. Captured with wandless magic, he was feeling deliciously open for Harry.

"You thought you could beat me, Malfoy?" purred Harry into the ear of his captive.

"Yes, indeed," replied the blonde, breathing heavily.

"And you thought you could get way with that?"

"Oh, yes, I did."

"Time for some punishment, Mr Malfoy," breathed Harry, licking Draco's ear very lightly, wandering down to his neck with little nips and licks.

This was not an easy afternoon for one Draco Malfoy.

x - xx - x

Lucius cursed under his breath as he strode down the hallways of Hogwarts. Today he wasn't prepared to talk to Potter – he had to develop a strategy. The boy seemed to be a difficult partner for negotiations if he had even been able to convince Draco to switch sides, and he didn't really want to think about the things Potter might demand from _him_.

And that damned Dumbledore! The old coot got to him every time with his chattering. It was understandable however what he wanted for his support, he was the headmaster of a school, after all, and he had a position to defend.

Fuming, he left the castle, not looking at the icy cold beauty of the snow. The pale winter sun was shining through a haze of clouds, and the enchanting white cover of the earth glittered prettily. Further down, to the left, was Hagrid's hut. Some kids were crowded around the half giant, listening to his rambling about one magical beast or another.

He walked to the edge of the forest and Apparated home to the manor. He had some thinking to do, like processing the gained information into something valuable for a meeting with Harry Potter.

x – xx - x

Two hours and several glasses of fine sherry later he wasn't even close to a solution of his miserable situation. He had thought about bribery, but with what could the Golden Boy be corrupted? Not to mention the fact that he most likely could forget his chances for becoming the next Minister of Magic if he tried to do that.

Threatening was out as well, for very obvious reasons. He might be a turncoat, but he _had_ been a Death Eater, no matter what. And if Potter let certain information slip … he shuddered at the thought of the devastating outcome it would take.

Then he thought about things that Potter could be interested in.

A family? Not possible if he was forced to kidnap some people and make a herd of them. First of all these people would be strangers. Potter would not be pleased about their kidnapping, and last but not least he wanted _his_ family, not just any, of course.

Money? Well, Potter could certainly have that, Lucius had plenty of money – in fact more than he or Draco could ever spend in a lifetime with every luxury possible, even if they tried. But the boy had money himself, so he doubted that this was what he wanted. Maybe a high position in the wizarding government? Any place he wished to study or work? Nope, bribery again, although more subtle.

And then he ran out of possibilities. He didn't even consider the option of Harry wanting to be his friend, as well. That was a thing he could offer Draco, not him. He never had liked the Potter boy, or had any desire to be closer to him than necessary.

He tried to think of more things, but everything he came up with eventually led to either bribery, blackmail or threats.

This was _so_ not good.

Sighing, he rose from his very comfortable seat and swayed uneasily to his bedroom. He certainly had had his measure of sherry today, and there was nothing he wanted more than a good nap right now.

Two elves helped him to go to bed. It had been a long time since he went to bed well oiled. He knew it wouldn't be pleasant when he woke up which was the main reason he had never started excessive drinking, although he certainly had had more than enough reasons to do so in the past.

Moaning in distress and disorientation, he fell onto the soft covers, letting the elves tuck him in. The manor was so terribly boring since his bitch wife watched the grass growing from below. Oh, she _had_ gotten on his nerves but now it was entirely too calm without her. With no one to annoy him he felt he was losing his touch.

Perry, his personal chamber elf, pulled the blanket over him and placed a vial of anti-hangover potion on the bedside table. The master would need it tomorrow.

**End of Part I**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love – A Business Arrangement **

**Part II**

Lucius waited a week until he felt ready to set foot into Hogwarts again. Tomorrow would be a Hogsmeade weekend, Draco had told him so. He had contacted Dumbledore and asked him to set up a time and place where he could meet Potter. According to Dumbledore the arrangement between his son and Potter had ended just yesterday, a relieving message from the old coot. And the boy also had agreed to speak with him.

That was at least something.

On the next morning he arrived per Floo in Dumbledore's office. It was far too cold to wander over the grounds, and with the damn brats wandering to Hogsmeade and back it would only wear down his composure and his little speech he had prepared.

With a _thud_ he landed in Dumbledore's fireplace. With a scowl on his otherwise handsome face he brushed the soot off his travelling cloak, then mustered some politeness and greeted the old wizard.

"Good morning, Dumbledore," he said, shortly inclining his head.

"Good morning, Lucius," Dumbledore greeted back. "Do you care for some tea?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you." He strode to the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and sat down. The warm cup in his fingers helped to lift his mood a bit – it was _way_ too cold outside.

"Harry is already awaiting you," Dumbledore informed him. "He is in the Room of Requirement, I believe. He said that he would need the appropriate environment." His eyes twinkled merrily.

Lucius drank his tea and refused to answer. Of course he knew where that room was located. But he wasn't too sure if he could bear a bad surprise. His campaign was working with full power, and he really didn't plan to lose the chance of becoming Minister of Magic to an incompetent moron. Unfortunately there were many of them. Fudge, that complete waste of magical power, tried to get the position yet again, despite his loss of reputation. Thankfully Weasley was reasonable and didn't even try. He loved his Muggle department too much to give it up. And then there were the other four moronic candidates. They didn't even deserve to be mentioned in his opinion. Completely-moronic-wastes-of-breath-and-space.

He exhaled in controlled anger and set his cup down.

"Thank you for the tea, Dumbledore. I will take my leave. Have a good day." He got up, nodded shortly and sauntered out.

He was in the seventh floor corridor in no time. He and his friends had often used the Room of Requirement for naughty things. He couldn't suppress a grin as he thought about Severus and him in that special room, rolling around like playing whelps, kissing and stroking one another, fucking like rabbits and trying everything that was known in the art of pleasuring … yes, that room certainly had its appeal. It remained to be seen, however, if it would stay that way - or change.

The door was there because Potter awaited him, so he knocked, waited for the 'Enter' and came in.

And then he had to stop and take in the sight of the room. It was beautiful. Large windows at the faraway wall of the room let in bright streams of sunlight. A window was open, and warm air rustled through his clothes and hair. The grounds were green, not white, and old, antique furniture made the room as comfy as it could get if one had grown up as a Malfoy. He felt simply at home and relaxed a bit.

"Good morning, Mr Malfoy," said Harry and stood from a soft, white leather couch. "Give me your cloak, you will be getting warm soon."

Baffled, he allowed Potter to take his cloak and hang it away, and then he was led to the couch and offered tea and breakfast.

"You look good, Mr Malfoy," said Harry lightly. "Now that the war is over … oh, please help yourself if you want to eat something, I didn't know what you'd prefer."

"Thank you," Lucius replied dryly. He settled for tea at the moment but the rolls looked delicious.

They spent some minutes in silence, then Lucius became tired of the game and set his cup down.

"Mr Potter, I think we both know why I am here."

"Indeed," agreed Harry with a soft twitch of his lips.

"And I hope you won't consider it rude if I came down to business now."

"I won't," Harry assured him genially.

Lucius shot him a glare. The boy was infuriating him with his calm attitude! And now he calmly sliced a roll in two halves and buttered them in utmost unconcern and serenity. The worst was that Lucius couldn't quite take his eyes off that calm hands and nimble fingers. Infuriating, indeed.

"Well," he snapped, "then you obviously know that I'm here because I need your support in the upcoming election."

"Yes, I do," said Harry. Now the soft tugging in the corners of his mouth became a full blown sneer. "And what else could be the reason?"

Lucius chose to ignore him and continued. "And as Dumbledore already informed me, I most likely will be forced to come to an agreement with you in order to get _his_ support, and yours as well."

"I think he will support you without me," replied Harry kindly. "But of course your chances are much higher if I'm the one to speak for you." His eyes looked Lucius over, and a sly grin danced around his lips. He set his roll down and looked at his visitor. "You know," he said lazily, "Draco and I became very good friends. I'm glad I know him now."

Lucius snorted. "What a friendship was that? He _ordered_ you to become his friend if he switched sides." His facial expression became menacing, a truly frightening impression on his illustrious face. "I must say, that is a very Slytherin way to think and act."

Harry smiled. "Yes. I gave him what he wanted most." At Lucius' death glare his smile became warmer, affectionate. "I never knew that he envied me because of my friends. No, that's the wrong way to describe it. He envied it _that_ they were my friends and not he. All those years he was a complete _git_, and still … as we – that's the Order and I – became desperate, I gathered my courage and came to him, asking him what I could offer so that he would join me and the side of light." His eyes never left Lucius' face. "He wanted me. And that was something I could give."

"That sounds rather wrong, Potter," Lucius sneered. "As if you were whoring yourself."

"In a way I did," Harry admitted. "Of course the hate between Draco and me was so strong that I didn't believe we could ever come to an understanding. But very soon I learned how hurt he was, and how much he longed to be my friend." He shook his head in disbelief, as if it was the first time he spoke openly about this bizarre business arrangement. Maybe it was. Then he looked at Lucius again, and his bright eyes shocked the air out of his lungs. "It is said that there is just a thin line between love and hate, and that hate can become love and vice versa in just a heartbeat. It was never truer than between the two of us."

"But why did Draco choose to betray me, his family?"

"Oh come on, honestly, what family? Narcissa was a bitch and you know it. She cheated on you like you on her, and she never cared for Draco. It was a loveless marriage, and I don't think you regret one bit that she's dead now."

"No," Lucius sneered smugly. "You're right, I don't, so – why should I?"

"I never said you should," replied Harry patiently. "But you weren't his family, either. You were always busy – don't think I never noticed that Draco was only spoiled like that because you tried to calm him with nice toys. You were preoccupied with other people … Voldemort, for example. Of course that hurt."

Lucius thought about that, and then inclined his head a bit which meant as much as a slight shrug. Malfoys didn't shrug, after all.

"This is how Malfoys are brought up," he said. "But I still don't understand how you of all people could lure him into the light."

"It was remarkably easy," answered Harry thoughtfully. "He _needed_ someone to talk to. The pressure in Slytherin became unbearable, everybody in school noticed that. The other houses had candidates for the Death Eater ranks as well, but nowhere as much as in Slytherin." He sighed, then picked up the half of his roll and started to eat it. "He hated Voldemort."

"Now I know," growled Lucius.

"He did a lot of things which certainly let you believe that he wanted to help Voldemort, but in reality he was fixated on me. He partnered with Umbridge to make _my_ life difficult. He hated the old toad with a fashion, you know. Oh, I remember the night where he told me that it was _him_ who put the first Niffler in her office. I laughed my head off."

Pieces of a puzzle seemed to come together in Lucius' head, and he remained silent in shocked wonderment.

"He hated everyone who thought of him as a willing puppy which would obey every silly order. He only – and that's his true Slytherin side – chose those sides in order to protect his school carrier and his own life in the end. That he could taunt me with it was just an added bonus."

"That's my son," replied Lucius a little weakly. "But why did he hate Voldemort?"

"He was a rebel," said Harry as if it explained all. And it did. "You liked Voldie because you had certain goals – I still don't understand which if I'm honest – and he hated him because you devoted all of your time to him. He just wanted his father, and if you had been there for him, maybe he had followed you, I don't know. I'm glad he didn't." Harry shrugged and ate the last bite of his roll. "You should try these, they're delicious."

Lucius was irritated. "So it's about me being a bad father? Fine, I can live with that. It saved my life, didn't it?" He took a roll, too, and broke it. Then he slathered butter on it and started to eat unceremoniously. Harry watched him amusedly.

"You are agitated," he said softly. "Is it because I befriended Draco, or is it because I killed Voldemort?"

"Both," said Lucius in an unfriendly tone. "Do you realize by any chance that you took two great and important parts of my life from me? And these are really good."

"I guess I did," Harry admitted, "but I prefer to be alive and well, as does the rest of the Wizarding World." He smiled. "I knew you would like them. They're handmade by Dobby. He uses cinnamon." He took another one himself and put some ham on the one half and some honey on the other.

They ate in silence, each man thinking about the conversation so far which had been more like a confession or interrogation than a business talk. But Harry knew he would get to this now. After eating they settled back.

"And I do prefer to see the world in a more competent hand than Fudge's. Really, that man is driving me insane." He smiled again. "It's your lucky day, Mr Malfoy, because I happen to think that you could exactly be the man I was looking for. I read your pamphlets, and I must admit I'm impressed; you're aiming for all the goals I have in mind myself. Besides, you're strong, demanding, ruthless, intimidating … the list is endless, believe me. And for a job like that exactly what is needed." He sat straight and stared the blonde once more in the cool, grey eyes. "But despite all your good qualities I,of course, have some conditions."

"Oh no," Lucius mock sighed. "More conditions." He looked morosely at the table and wished himself a bottle of brandy. "Oh dear Merlin, exactly what I need," he muttered as he spotted one on the overly full breakfast table.

"Already drinking?" mocked Harry. He pushed some long strands of black hair back and smirked. "Now … it isn't too bad what I want, really."

"I can't wait to hear," mumbled Lucius, loosening his tie.

"First of all there's the dire need of me to meddle with certain Ministry goals, such as the laws for and against half-human or non-human creatures, the handling of prisoners, the treatment of Ministry employers, the treatment of Muggleborns among the pure blooded wizards of society and so forth."

"Astounding of what you were able to think in such a short amount of time," snarled Lucius. "But if I may be honest, I'm not surprised. I just never expected you to be into politics."

"Well," said Harry airily and shrugged, "Things change. After so much death I don't want to become an Auror. And since the world is halfway safe now I am free to go wherever I please. And I have plenty of money to do so."

"So there's no possibility to bribe you," Lucius concluded bitterly. "Your plan is quite clear, but that's not all, am I not right?"

"Right," Harry grinned. "But actually I could do with some bribery. It's just the _thing_ you are going to corrupt me with that's important."

Lucius almost shot out of the soft couch. But he caught himself just in time and sat back down heavily and stared at Harry in deep wonderment. "What could that be?" he asked disbelievingly. "You said you have enough money, what else would you want? Isn't the Weasley tribe your family?"

"That's right, yes," said Harry slowly, glaring at the blonde. "But I would prefer it if you wouldn't call them _tribe_. That sounds so … uncivilised."

The pale grey eyes glittered mockingly. "And with what could I corrupt you, Harry Potter?" That came out like a purr, a deep purr.

"A family, affection, whatever you want," said Harry thoughtfully. "I would like to move in with you and Draco. School is over soon, and I would like to spend some time with my friend, since Hermione and Ron are going to go to France together."

"Affection." repeated Locus flatly. "And of course moving in with us."

"If I'm not mistaken you have been a servant to Voldemort seventeen years ago, if not much earlier. _You_ and _your_ people took my parents away from me," Harry's eyes turned to ice and his face was a hard, unreadable mask. "It's _your_ fault that I had to grow up at my wretched relatives' house and live a miserable life until two summers ago. If you want my support, I advise you to think very carefully about my proposal, because if not, I can break you into pieces, Malfoy. I couldn't care less." The last words came out as a venomous hiss, and Lucius felt himself shiver involuntarily. Slowly and with a very low voice Harry continued. "After the murder of my parents it's only fair to demand from you to take care of me. Now you're the one to give me what they couldn't."

Lucius shivered again, his eyes seemed to be glued to Harry's. The boy looked at him like a snake, ready to strike and pump its venom into his body.

"Don't you think it is rude to demand a place in my house?" he hissed, shaking himself out of his stupor.

"Yes, it is," admitted Harry promptly. "But please, it's just a room of – how many? Three hundred? – and you can easily afford that."

"It's not the room!" snarled Lucius. "It is your moronic attempt to wiggle your way into _my_ house, probably to spy on me if I do what was agreed?" He angrily pushed his blond hair back and downed his brandy in one swig. "I can't believe I'm even talking with you."

"Well, you could try to win the election on your own, but I doubt that somebody would trust you. Your reputation isn't as unblemished as it used to be … and besides – it's really rich to say that to _me_!" snapped Harry back. "At least you have a choice, something my parents never had."

Lucius poured himself another glass of brandy and drank it at once. "The thought of having you of all people snooping and frolicking around in my house is sickening," he said darkly. "Yes, I was a follower of Voldemort. Maybe he was insane in his late years, but every one with power has bad days. And it isn't as if I hadn't warned you, you insolent boy." He sneered. "Of course the subtlety of language never was your thing."

Harry stared darkly back, but didn't open his mouth.

"Yes, Potter, I said it right in your face, in the Ministry, after your hearing. I said that you wiggle your way out of everything _like a snake_ would." He snorted. "It was obviously futile to whisper pleasantries into your ear, you were far too stupid to get it. Draco's hint was more obvious, and I'm not impressed that you got that." He shook his head and glared at Harry. "Stupid, insolent, insufferable boy."

"You know, insulting me won't help you," remarked Harry coldly. "And how the hell was I supposed to know what you meant with that snake-comment?"

"Oh Merlin, you're thicker than I ever thought," said Lucius in a voice of utmost disgust. "You certainly knew that the snake was Voldemort's favourite pet. My tone should have indicated that something's not going to be right. And later – Snape gave me some titbits from the Order about your strange dreams – you even _felt_ as if you were the snake, and _yet_ you blew things with him and stopped doing Occlumency. You're so astoundingly stupid that I fail to put it into fitting words."

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy," replied Harry icily. "If I'm that stupid then you won't need my help."

"It's not my fault that the people are equally stupid and fall for a moron like Fudge again and again," hissed Lucius snidely. "I actually try to change things, and I actually would be open to suggestions from people I deem competent, but if you'd rather have _another_ period of seven years with Fudge then I won't hinder you."

"Don't be an idiot," snarled Harry back. "Of course I don't want that moron again. But I always could support someone else, someone who's more amenable to my ideas."

Lucius groaned. "You silly-" He took a deep breath and straightened himself. "I just _told_ you that I _would_ change certain things, but maybe the great Harry Potter just is above listening." His grey eyes became blazing slits in which the fury roared wildly. "I, however, absolutely _loathe_ the idea of having you in _my _house and especially near me."

He banged his brandy glass down on the table and growled in anger.

"We both know that we can't stand each other," he ground out between gritted teeth, "and I absolutely _fail_ to see what you want in the long run."

Harry's eyes were still cold, but he answered nonetheless. "Well, that's something I can work with. First of all: I won't bother you too much since you would be out of the house a lot, should you win the election. Secondly, I want to work together with you. It wouldn't do to send half a dozen owls each day because we bicker about some stupid wordplays. And thirdly I indeed want to get to know you better. You're responsible for a great part of the daily life, now that Voldemort is dead and guidelines are needed."

Lucius just chuckled disbelievingly.

"I'm the one making the first steps!" growled Harry, "And I'm tired of explaining myself. Take it or leave it, Malfoy. I don't want your money and I certainly don't want to redecorate your precious house. I just want you to accept me as a person and as someone you respect. Because right now you think I'm a nuisance that accidentally killed your previous master." He snorted. "And what a master it was. Insane and sadistic, but don't be afraid, Mr Malfoy, in the Ministry there certainly are people who are equally sadistic and equally insane for you."

"How long would you annoy me, Potter?" snapped Lucius and effectively ended Harry's tirade. "If I'm going to agree to those damn conditions I at least want to know when I'm getting rid of you at last."

"Oh, I thought about three years," said Harry nonchalantly.

"What?" shrieked Lucius and actually tousled his hair as he dug his fingers into the long, silvery blond strands.

"Well, for politics three years are hardly a long time," said Harry impatiently. "And getting things through will undeniably take some time. But don't worry, I don't plan to ghost through your house and do mischief. Draco and I will most certainly try some new things and orientate us for the future."

"What exactly do you want from me, once you live in the manor?" Lucius asked, still looking shell shocked. "I mean, you will be there for _three years_ if I agree to this insanity!"

"Just talk," said Harry innocently. "Daily life. See what happens."

"Murder," muttered Lucius darkly. His thoughts raced. If he would let Potter live with him in the manor, then he wouldn't be left alone for three bloody years. But maybe Draco could help him out, give Potter something to do, keep him away from him …

Meanwhile Harry was eating his boiled egg on a third roll, not looking at Lucius. He knew that he was impertinent and most Slytherin-esque, but he wanted it, and what he wanted he would get, or nothing at all.

After almost half an hour of intensive thinking and squirming to find a way out of this miserable situation, Lucius addressed Harry again.

"If we do that, Potter, we do it my way. I will send you a list which will contain all conditions for a stay at my manor. You may add your own conditions, and then we will write a binding contract and settle this … thing." His eyes were colder than the arctic. "Let's be said that, while I'm proud of your inner Slytherin, I find your proposition vile, and should I find any reason I will kick you out; my home, my rules."

Harry considered him for a moment, and then he nodded shortly. "We will negotiate further terms by owl, Mr Malfoy."

Lucius calmed himself down, thinking that strangling Potter wouldn't do him any good. One had to think about the future, right? He rose from the couch, stepped away from the table, accioed his cloak and cane and strode out of the room without a backward glance.

Harry occupied himself with his breakfast. A happy smile graced his face. He had a home for the next three years if he was lucky. He would never go back to the Dursleys. Even Lucius Malfoy was better than those three Muggles, and that was saying a lot.

x – xx - x

True to his words Lucius Malfoy sent an owl three days later. The letter was very heavy, because the list of conditions seemed to be endless. Harry grabbed Draco as soon as a possibility arose. They went together into the Room of Requirement and made themselves comfortable.

"I can't believe father agreed to that," said Draco in wonderment.

"He didn't agree yet," Harry reminded him gently. "But I'm glad that you actually would like to have me in your house."

"Of course!" said Draco, "I wouldn't allow you to go back to those awful Muggles, even if you wanted to." He snickered. "And we have plans, or have you already forgotten?"

"Of course not, you presumptuous git." Harry whacked him over the head with a pillow, then they snuggled closer and read Lucius' letter together.

_Mr Potter, _

_The following conditions are to be considered in case of an agreement. Read carefully and be sure you understand what I'm saying – it could turn out very ugly for the both of us if you don't. _

_L. Malfoy_

_Conditions between Lucius Malfoy and Harry Potter in regard of a business agreement concerning the election for the post of Minister of Magic and the rebuild of the wizarding world: _

_In case that H.P. speaks in favour of L.M. the following conditions must come into force: _

_One: H.P. is to be informed about new law suggestions. _

_Two: H.P. can veto new law suggestions. _

_Three: H.P. lives for three years in the Malfoy household from the point of the official election. _

_Conditions concerning H.P. living in the Malfoy household: _

_One: No freeing of house elves. _

_Two: No parties without my explicit permission. _

_Three: No lovers in my house. _

_Three-a: No friends of yours (strangers) in my house without my knowledge and approval. _

_Four: No stealing. _

_Five: No damaging. _

_Six: No wandering around without knowledge of the family and without a house elf. (You seriously could get lost – would be a pity, wouldn't it?)_

_Seven: No redecoration without my permission. _

_Eight: No pets without my permission. _

_Nine: No spreading information about the Manor and the grounds or my family. _

_Ten: No changing or disturbing the wards around the Manor. _

_Eleven: No presumptuous, undoubtedly teenaged mischief in my house and on my person. That's valid for you as well, Draco. _

_Twelve: No sabotaging my work, if you do so I'll kick you out immediately and the deal is for naught. _

"Wow," Harry said after reading the list. "He was in a bad mood, I think."

"Well, you blackmailed him rather badly," replied Draco, shrugging. "I hope dad knows what he's doing, because I don't want to see him at the loosing end." He turned to look at Harry. "You _will_ agree to this, won't you? All of it sounds reasonable."

"I know. But I'll put some things in, as well. It's not enough for me."

"What else do you want?" Draco wondered.

"I'd like to spend at least one evening in the week with you and your dad. The agreement is worth a shit if he can hide himself in the Ministry. But I want to get to know him in order to support him effectively." He lowered his head a bit. "I told him that I want affection – but that's maybe too much to ask for from him."

"Well, you have my affection for the time being," Draco grinned. He kissed Harry on the top of his head, and then he conjured a self-filling quill and handed it to Harry.

The ink was red, and so Harry added some minor things and then threw both away.

"Hedwig will take it later," he murmured. "But there's that awful assignment for Potions, and I have no idea what to do."

"Then come, Potter. Time's running." Draco stood up and helped Harry to his feet. "But you know, I don't believe you anymore that you don't understand what to do in Potions. It's more that you don't feel inclined to do it. You're lazy, Potter. Move your ass and come, then maybe you will get more than an Acceptable for your work."

Harry smiled weakly. "Snape still dislikes me … although I did quite well in the OWL exam. Well, of course he hasn't been there, but still."

"Nonsense. You will see, if you remain cool then he won't be able to take points. And besides … I told every Slytherin that they should leave you alone. If not," he smirked maliciously, "you would come after them with the same curse you used on Voldemort."

"They better believe that," snarled Harry. "Those stupid oafs need to be taught a lesson."

"You are too patient," Draco chuckled. "But if you're at it, please hex Parkinson for me. She simply doesn't understand that I'm gay for crying out loud, and that I would never touch her pug-faced beauty, no matter what. Not even with a long stick. Or pincers."

"I'll think of it," promised Harry. They reached the door and left the Room of Requirement. "But pray tell, where will you look for your perfect match, now that I'm just your brother?"

"Hm," mumbled Draco, "I don't know. First there's school, but after that I really want to visit _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_. I need to talk to them."

"You really want to take part of their business?" Harry asked.

"I don't quite want to write a letter, who knows what's coming back?" Draco grinned. "But there's enough time. I heard you get a hefty amount of gold every month?"

"Yeah, I'm silent partner because I provided them with their starting capital. But now they have permission to use a part of my money and work with it. I get good interests, and I told them to put a fix sum into my Gringotts vault every time."

"Have you got just that vault or did Black leave you something?"

"He did," said Harry sadly. "But I gave half of it Professor Lupin, because the Ministry made a law a few years ago that hinders werewolves to get work. It's unfair." He sighed as they walked through the empty seventh floor. "He didn't want it at first but when I told him that I would do anything to change the law he agreed. He wants to give it back as soon as he can. The money from the Weasley twins helps him a great deal but I'm happier if he can afford himself some luxury."

"He's too good," said Draco thoughtfully. "He's practically your second godfather. But go on with your story."

"Well, there's Sirius' personal vault, his family vault, my parents' vaults – each with a fortune, the vaults of my ancestors – their keys have been in my father's and mother's vault, and don't forget all the grounds I inherited. I own Grimauld Place Number Twelve, the house in Godric's Hollow where my parents died, grounds in Scotland, Wales and even in Ireland, and, surprisingly, some hectares in France which have a nice house on it. I didn't even know that my mother had wizarding ancestors who had old blood as well! Aunt Petunia would throw a tantrum if she knew that she had all the time a hefty fortune under her nose. But she wasn't mentioned in my great-grandmothers or grandmother's last will, so yeah, she missed out on that …"

"Wow," Draco breathed. "We will have to take a look at it all as soon as we're out of here."

"Yeah, I'd love to travel around a bit. See what I can use and what not. The house in Godric's Hollow is burnt down, however. I don't know if it could ever be a home for me."

"No, Harry," said Draco immediately. "You would be miserable there. But you could make it a memorial or a museum for all the victims and proud fighters against Voldemort."

"Sounds good," replied Harry, his face brightening. "But not immediately. I have to help your father, and I do want to watch what the other morons are doing, at least during the first time."

"Then it's settled," Draco decided. "I'll help you, of course, but I want you to come with me to the Weasleys. I don't want to be hexed into oblivion just because I'm myself."

"Don't worry. They will question you thoroughly, even try to give you Veritaserum. Then they will want to know how much money you're thinking about bringing in. They follow the money as much as you do, Drake, and I'm sure your mischievous nature will help you, as well."

"Don't you want to give them ideas from time to time?" Draco asked coyly.

"Guess who invented the clown-head-toffees," Harry smirked back. "They were a hit! But I don't have the energy to think about new jokes all the time. If I have ideas I owl them and propose, but otherwise I just wait for them to provide Hogwarts' pupils with new treats."

"And you with the money," added Draco.

"And me with the money," agreed Harry.

Laughing, they wandered down to Draco's private chamber. They would do their homework together. Hermione and Ron were so occupied with each other and their trip to France five months ahead that they didn't really realise that Harry was gone most of the time.

**End of Part II**

12


	3. Chapter 3

**Love – A Business Arrangement **

**Part III**

Harry and Lucius sent each other owls for over three weeks until they were both satisfied with their conditions. In the middle of March the contract landed on Harry's breakfast plate, narrowly missing his scrambled eggs and bacon. Ron and Hermione eyed the thick, official looking parchment curiously, but Harry just grinned and stuffed it away. Over the Ravenclaw table he winked at Draco.

"Hey, Harry, what was that all about?" Ron asked as he followed Harry out of the Great Hall. "What's so important that you can't tell us?"

"I don't can't tell, I don't want to," corrected Harry smugly. "Oh, stop pulling a face, Ron. How many months did you keep it a secret that you and 'Mione are going to go to France? And how long did it take you to tell me that you are engaged? Honestly Ron, now it's time for some fair play." He smirked. "But I'll give you a hint: it's important for my later future."

"But, but … _Harry_!" cried Ron disbelievingly. "We _wanted_ to tell you, really! But do you know how difficult it is to say something like that?"

"Ron," said Harry with as much patience as he could muster, "We had that conversation before, and no, I'm not changing my mind. Live with it. And now come on, McGonagall is already waiting."

"You're mean," muttered Ron. "You're like that since you started hanging out with Draco ferret-boy Malfoy."

"You know that the Sorting Hat originally wanted to sort me into Slytherin. Stop whining and _come on_." Harry shook his head and decided to ignore his two best friends for a while until Ron had calmed down.

It was grating on his nerves that he had to explain everything three times until the red head had memorized it. It was annoying, really. Why couldn't Ron accept that his life would take a different path than his from now on? It was not that he didn't love Ron and Hermione, but maybe he had spent too much time with them and too little with other people. Draco was almost like a revelation for him. As was his father. As was Snape.

They went together into the Transfiguration classroom for another double lesson with Professor McGonagall.

After that he met with Draco in the Gryffindor Head Boy chamber. The blonde read the contract over his shoulder. They searched together for loopholes in Lucius' wording, but apparently there were none.

"It's solid," said Draco approvingly. "If you sign it then you found yourself a home for the next three years."

"And your father was fair. He let me time to negotiate terms and think things over. If we can believe the Daily Prophet then there's a little war going on in the Ministry right now. It was so bad that the Wizengamot decided to hold a pre-election for a temporary Minister. That's the perfect chance to give your dad a little push."

"Oh please, call him Lucius, you're confusing me."

"Lucius?" said Harry and cocked an eyebrow. "Wouldn't that fall into the category of "obnoxious behaviour" and therefore destroy our contract immediately?"

"I don't think so," chuckled Draco. He remembered that condition too well. "He's called Lucius by everyone, so I think he would feel strange if you would continue to call him Mr Malfoy."

"I will call him Mr Malfoy as long as he doesn't tell me otherwise. Maybe I can freak him out a bit."

"You just want to get him yelling at you, so you can do your terrible pouty mouth and melt his cold heart," Draco teased.

"Urgh, I may like men, but I'm not tired of my life, yet."

"My dad wouldn't kill you – would disturb his ambitions," Draco mocked. "And maybe you could tease him a bit."

"I planned to do that anyway, but without the jokes of the twins it's almost hopeless. And I can't annoy him too much or he kicks me out."

"I didn't mean pranks, silly boy," chuckled Draco. "I meant that you could tease him just with being yourself." He leaned a bit closer and nipped on Harry's ear, luring a soft purr from him. "As far as I know he likes men sometimes … younger men … I'd like to have a good laugh."

"You're mean, Draco," murmured Harry. "Teasing your dad is like teasing myself. He isn't ugly, you know? Gorgeous, in fact."

"That's why I am not ugly but gorgeous, too." The blonde nodded arrogantly and smiled cockishly. Then he raised an eyebrow. "Teasing will be okay, Harry. I know him, he will avoid coming home too often. But if he's there you can show him what you've got. I never manage to annoy him. And don't worry. His icebergish self won't change towards you for some time, so you won't feel attracted too much. You're not teasing yourself, you're merely acting as if you were at home."

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Ooh, you in shorts and nothing else, or tight, clingy clothes, leather trousers …"

Harry smirked. "It sounds as if I'm already teasing _you_."

"Well, yes, but I know my father. He won't seem like it but he never, ever fails to notice something … delectable frolicking around."

"You are cruel," Harry mock-accused, pointing with his finger at the blond boy.

"Yeah, cruel and proud of it. Are you going to sign it right now?"

"No," said Harry with a glitter in his bright green eyes. "The last possibility to support your dad for a pre-elected position is the next Saturday, so I will let him sweat a little. Friday will do. And I have to speak with Dumbledore."

And so they headed together to Dumbledore's office, snickering about their evil plans.

x – xx - x

Dumbledore let the boys tell him everything about the arrangement and Harry's plans concerning the Malfoy patriarch. He even read the contract and pointed out the one or other condition, all the time chuckling merrily.

"That's better than even I had hoped for, Harry," he said, wiping his eyes. "Lucius will be great for the wizarding world, but he's a stubborn man that obviously needs a push in the right direction."

Draco smirked. "How good then that Harry's inner Slytherin is as stubborn as that of my father."

All three chuckled evilly and managed to munch lemon drops at the same time.

Of course Harry and Draco were allowed to Floo to London on Saturday so that they could support Lucius. Both told Dumbledore that they would work on a little speech which Harry would make in front of the press and audience. The world would be in an uproar for his sidling with a Malfoy, but it was time for changes, and it was about time that people finally realized that.

Dumbledore shooed them out because they had Care of Magical Creatures this afternoon and wished them luck. He expected them on Saturday around ten in his office. So they said goodbye and rushed out, still sniggering.

x – xx - x

On Friday morning Harry signed the contract and watched satisfied as it copied itself and one copy dissolved into nothing with a POP.

_Portkey, not bad, Malfoy_, he thought, grinning. _Maybe he's fuming because I had him waiting for so long. Awww, poor Lucius._

Just last night he and Draco had finished their little speech. It was designed to uncover the weaknesses of the other suitors but also make Lucius a little bit nicer in the eyes of the audience. Harry by no means intended to make a pink fluffy bunny out of him, but certain … blemishes needed to be explained and forgiven in public. And he thought he had the right words for that.

Dumbledore would speak earlier, in order to keep the surprise as secret as possible.

Draco would accompany him, of course. For nothing in the world the blonde would let the possibility to see his friend and father cooperate slip by unnoticed. And a trip to Diagon Alley in the middle of the term was another thing which had to be considered, of course. Maybe a first glimpse at _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes _was in order?

Ron and Hermione wouldn't leave him alone all day. Harry found himself almost fleeing from their presence. The questioning from Hermione and the outright accusations from Ron became worse and worse; he never would have thought that they could be so pestering. He had left his breakfast on his plate in order to sprint from the Great Hall as Hermione began to ramble about his new, secret life. Ron at her side was rambling about him abandoning his best friends and such.

He had also turned on his heel and skipped lunch for the Greater Good. With capital letters. Not that it did him any.

At teatime he was on the verge of starving, having had Care of Magical Creatures and DADA that afternoon. He was early and just starting to delve into his tomato soup when Hermione and Ron each seated themselves to his left and right and again started to prattle about his annoying behaviour these past weeks and months.

That was when he exploded. Quite literally. A bright red light engulfed him and glasses and plates exploded in a range of two metres into dust. Students squeaked in terror and Ron and Hermione jumped away from him – they had been zapped rather badly.

"Stay-the-hell-away-from-me," Harry ground out between clenched teeth. He surveyed the destroyed food, and then looked back at his terrified friends. The red light vanished, and Harry's hair floated back down over his shoulders. "I think I will eat with the Slytherins today," he said maliciously.

And without further ado he turned and stalked to the Slytherin table. People gaped after him, some terrified first years pointed at him, but at the moment he really didn't care.

Draco greeted him and scooped over a little bit so Harry could sit down. Pansy Parkinson lamented about the invading of her seat next to Draco, but the blonde glared at her and effectively shut her up. The rest of the Slytherins stared at Harry in astonishment and suspicion, but didn't say anything.

After his second cup of tea Harry relaxed a bit.

"Weasley and Granger did it again, eh?" Draco asked lightly. "I think I haven't seen you blow up like this for three months now."

"Yeah …" Harry pulled a face and buttered a roll.

"I guessed it would happen much earlier again – I know it would have happened if it were me who had to put up with these morons." Draco took a swig of his pumpkin juice.

Harry sighed. "It's just that they don't understand when it's enough. Before befriending you I used to tell them everything … well, _almost_ everything." He glanced at Draco and smiled lightly. "But since I became your friend, their pestering is getting on my nerves. With you it's different."

"Trouble in paradise?" Pansy sneered. "Awww, poor Potter has lost his friends!"

Some Slytherins looked at her as if she was insane.

"Shut up, Parkinson," said Draco and Harry in unison and continued their conversation without missing a beat.

Shortly after that Harry helped himself to a new bowl of soup and started to eat. Draco watched him with a smile and waited for Harry to be able to speak again. It was, after all, very impolite to speak with a full mouth.

No one dared to interrupt that peaceful silence or even ask why Draco Malfoy was so fond of Harry Potter. They had watched and observed, waited to see what would come out of it, but instead of a trap there seemed to blossom genuine friendship. And at that point most of them had stopped caring. It was not their business, and most of them wanted to stay out of trouble, anyway.

Draco waited until Harry had enough food in his stomach to provide him until the next breakfast with energy. Then he put a dessert on his plate.

"Meet me in our room?" he asked teasingly.

Harry grinned. "Of course, you blond git. Can't have you walking around all on your own, now can I? We wouldn't want you to be assaulted by crazed fan girls."

Some Slytherins snickered while Pansy instantly turned red.

"How _dare_ you!" she screeched.

"How dare I what?" Harry asked lazily. He took a bite of his chocolate dessert and looked at her as if she was mad. "Steal your precious Draco? Oh, I'm sooo sorry." His bored voice made more Slytherins chuckle.

An attrition of the table under her fingernails caught his attention. He smirked. "Really, it won't do to mutilate the poor table because of me … what will Professor Snape say?"

"He would say 'Ten points from Gryffindor for insulting my students, Potter'," Snapes silky voice told him.

"Damn that sexy voice," muttered Harry loud enough for Snape to hear it. Draco snickered. Then Harry straightened himself and said in a military voice: "Sir, yes, Sir! I deserve every point as punishment for my impudent behaviour!"

Pupils at the Gryffindor table started to laugh like mad, and even the Slytherins had trouble to keep their straight faces.

Snape smirked. "Ten points for Gryffindor for that excellent insight. And five points for good taste."

Snape swept away and left the Slytherin table in complete shock.

"Good taste, eh?" said Draco and elbowed Harry.

"Well, he _has_ a damn sexy voice," the black haired boy shrugged. "What can I say?"

"You have him wrapped around your finger!" yelled Pansy beyond angry now. "Do you fuck him as well?"

"Ten points from Slytherin, Miss Parkinson," said Snape in his deadly voice from the teachers' table. "Another comment like that and you will serve detention for a month with Hagrid and Filch."

Harry and Draco used the opportunity to sneak out and head to the Room of Requirement. No one ever searched them there, and since Harry had his precious map always with him Ron and Hermione weren't able to find him. They didn't think of this room anymore where they had their DADA lessons with other pupils who didn't wish to be misguided by Umbridge, back in fifth year.

Today it was Draco's turn to decide about the looks of the room. After three walks along the wall in the seventh floor the door appeared. The room looked like a winter garden. A huge glass front on the faraway wall let all the sun in which was just about setting, and the winter sky was a pale blue and rosé with fine wisps of gold streaked through it, mainly on the feathery clouds.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Harry breathed.

Draco smiled and walked to a cream white, sinfully soft sofa. In front of it stood a coffee table which had tea and some cookies on it for the two boys. They seated themselves and watched the sun go down slowly and vanish behind the horizon.

Harry cuddled Draco and sighed sadly. "Why can't I have all of you and my other friends at once?" he asked miserably. "I would love to go out with you and them together."

"It's a law of nature that Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get along."

"But we are–"

"No, you are more Slytherin than you know. You told me yourself that the hat wanted to sort you into Slytherin, and that only your insistence brought you into Gryffindor. That's why we make such great friends, and maybe that's why Weasley and Granger annoy the shit out of you lately."

Harry sighed. "But I got along with them for six years."

Draco sighed patiently. "Look, they might have been a great help to you during the war. It simply was you or Voldemort, and Slytherin couldn't have helped you. You know why."

Harry nodded meekly. With all of the Death Eater children he would never have had a chance to defeat Voldemort.

"So you mean it was … convenient to put me into Gryffindor?"

"Yes," said Draco. "Dumbledore could train and protect you without putting you into the danger of crazy students. And I do believe – and I'm saying that just once and never again – that Dumbledore did it right. It was necessary for your protection and your training. Had you been in Slytherin … maybe you would have become evil as well or died in your first year."

Harry contemplated that and found that Draco was absolutely right. It just was disturbing that his best friends were of no use anymore, now that the war was over and he didn't need the protection anymore.

"I know you feel bad," said Draco lovingly, "but that's life. You cut ties and make new ones. You shouldn't feel ashamed of it. They will go on without you quickly. Weasley always was jealous, and Granger thinks you are no match for her any longer, now that the Dark Lord is gone. Didn't you tell me that they want to go to France, anyway?"

"I hope that you are a tie that I won't cut," said Harry. "The hat said that one will find true friends in Slytherin. I hope that's true."

Draco nuzzled Harry's hair affectionately. "With us it's very true," he whispered. "And with my father, too. Once he sees what your strengths and weaknesses are he will like you as well." He leaned closer and murmured: "And what's going on with Snape?"

"Don't know," admitted Harry, grinning. "We're teasing us. I think he's sexy, but he's such a _pain_ in the ass. Horrible. An absolutely disturbing mixture, believe me."

Draco laughed. "You don't know how many Slytherins think that, too."

Harry's eyes gleamed wickedly. "I thought about a little set-up," he purred into Draco's ear. "I assume Professor Snape is single, am I not right?"

"Very right," Draco snorted. "I never saw a man or woman who wanted to put up with his overactive brain."

"And since he's absolutely gauche in matters of the heart, I thought we could do him a little favour." He smirked. "I know by chance that a certain werewolf thinks Snape's sexy, too."

"Lupin?" shrieked Draco. "I thought he was with Black?"

"Nope," Harry shook his head. "They were like brothers, very close friends. Actually I heard that they bickered once about Remus' attraction to Snape. Sirius used to tease him about it."

"Mmmh, in that case it would be worth a try," agreed Draco. "Lupin really is a sexy bastard, even without trying."

"Aha?" teased Harry and lifted an eyebrow. "Well, then it's settled. We try to set Snape up with Lupin. Can't be too difficult, now can it?"

"And I just know how we get the whole thing started," said Draco excitedly. "We will ask Dumbledore if Snape can come along to Diagon Alley, as chaperon, because we need to buy some stuff after the speeches … you know the old fool, he would grant us almost everything if it helps to make Snape happy."

"Yeah, he's an absolute romantic at heart," agreed Harry, smiling. "So, shall I ask and you try to convince Snape? I could owl Remus and ask him to be in the shop tomorrow. You know, because I want to visit him."

They both cackled evilly and dwelled in their plans for the two poor, unsuspecting men. For an hour they stayed in the room, practicing the speech they had prepared for one last time, then they went out and parted for the night. Harry would go to the owlery and then to Dumbledore, Draco would go to Snape and try to talk him into coming tomorrow.

Humming, they kissed goodnight and went their separate ways.

**End of Part III**

8


End file.
